


Poker Face [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poker, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is frustrated by Fraser's poker face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poker Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465023) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



> Originally created for the Masks challenge at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com).
> 
> This is my first attempt at podfic. Consider it a proof-of-concept. You are welcome to laugh at my lack of recording and editing technology. :)

[Click here for link](https://www.box.com/s/wbo47pf3szo6hued8w7p) to stream and/or download smaller-size file. This version has some audio distortion audible if played at high volume.

[Click here for link](https://www.box.com/s/dwlndx6nr6zoko9a97ol) to stream and/or download higher-quality file. Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/poker-face) This version is free of distortion (as far as I can tell) but the file takes up more space.

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
